Aro's Daughter
by wunmi24
Summary: When the Cullens are joined by the half-human half-vampire child of Aro, Adelaide. Who is part of a secret project inspired by the three brothers to unlock the secrets of the next generation of vampires. When Adelaide's existence is found out by some enemies, Aro reaches out to his old friend Carlisle. Who's the past enemy? What will become of Adelaide? How will the project go
1. A new arrival

"You can't be serious Doc", Jacob practically growled.

"Calm down Jake", Reneesme soothed him. He almost instantly calmed down with the only indication of his anger being his occasional grumbles.

"I'm wary too, but the decisions been made and I'm not about to turn away a child even if it's his" Carlisle said putting an end to any objections.

"It's strange though that he asked you for help especially even after what happened all those years ago. I've always trusted your judgement Carlisle but what if this another ploy to destroy us", Edward added.

Alice agreed, "I don't understand this decision either, I've been trying to see our future lately, but I've been getting a lot of unintelligible pieces, though I brushed it off deeming the wolves would pay us a visit...but this makes sennssssse", and very briefly so fast if you weren't a Cullen it would have gone unnoticed. But because they were Cullens everyone was now focused on Alice, she and Edward groaned, sending a troubling message that it wasn't anything that could benefit their current situation.

"I'm never going to get used to that", Jacob breathed. Emmett chuckled at Jacob's comment.

"Are you sure we can't know the true nature of this...well...I have no idea what this is exactly Carlisle, but that's the point we can't go into this blind. How could you not even consult us?!" Rosalie asked clearly irritated. Emmett tried to wrap his around her as a sign of comfort but was shrugged off and met with a look of annoyance. Taking his cue he gave her some space to vent.

"I'm aware the decision was rushed and I'm truly sorry, but the call sounded urgent and it pains me that I couldn't consult you, any of you because now I alone hold responsibility over this decision and the consequences of it but for the first time in a millennia since I've known Aro, he sounded...", Carlisle

"frightened?" Edward questioned as if the mere thought of Aro having that emotion was simply inconceivable. The silence seemed to say it all as no one knew how to respond. They were never particularly fond of Aro, but he wasn't one to fear easily, yes, he had his suspicions and occasional paranoia of the Cullen's but he was never scared, so for him to fear something was bizarre.

Eventually the silence was broken by Esme who took Carlisle's hand in her own and said, "I'll always trust you mi amor...that being said this was rushed but at least we have a spare room I can set up for our visitor", and just like that Esme's light-heartedness seemed to warm everyone's heart again and as she left there seemed to be an atmosphere of understanding which even Rosalie seemed to attain. One by one they all trickled out of Carlisle's study where they had had the meeting.

Nessie left with Jacob trailing behind her, then Rosalie and Emmet who went to the garage to busy themselves, Alice and Jasper joined Esme in preparing for the guest, Bella made a move to join Jacob and Renesme with Edward but was met with a little resistance. He noticed and apologised, "Sorry I'll join you in a minute". She stared between Edward and Carlisle, then after quick-thinking thought better of arguing and with a curt nod towards Edward left.

"Why didn't you tell them Carlisle...", Edward asked

"I have to be sure before I let everyone know, please be patient with me Edward at least until she arrives, I feel it is better to show and not tell", he pleaded with him.

"...Fine, but this can't affect Renesme Carlisle, iiiiiiit iittt it just can't, she's already been through so much", this time Edward was pleading and it pained Carlisle to see the twinge of pain that stained his pristine features when he spoke about what happened all those years ago. He knew the fear they all had about that day, how badly it could have gone, how much they could have lost and the fear of a repeat. He also knew how much Edward secretly feared it would happen again. Carlisle just hoped it wouldn't be today.


	2. Adelaide

The Cullen's' all waited for their guest, of course, while busying themselves with different tasks. Esme was still tidying up the spare room for the guest with a tyrannical Alice to aid her since she didn't know his/her tastes. But everything that Esme did Alice felt dissatisfied with going, "No, no, no she won't like this...hmmmm, maybe more black... not there...she won't like that...", Esme sighed. Edward, Bella, Jake and a now much grown-up Renesme were all talking, Renesme was about 5'6 now and her features were more feminine, high sharp cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jawline and full lips. Her hair was longer too, her curly bronze hair rested against her hips.

"What do you mean you'll think about it, that's what you said last time, I've been tutored all my life and I haven't had any major growth spurts in awhile and I can't always be cooped up in houses forever. I want what everyone here's had...a life.", Renesme sulked.

"Yes but that was before this...come on Renesme be reasonable" Edward argued.

"Dad if I stayed in here for every issue we've had, I'd never be able to leave. I-i-I mean, I'm not dainty, I can hold my own thanks to uncle Jasper and Emmett, why won't you let me go...even mom supports me", Renesme pleaded now turning to Bella to support her. Even though no longer human and so couldn't blush, Bella couldn't hide what would have been an oncoming flush of embarrassment from Edward, who knew her facial features after many years of being together.

"Renesme I know you really want to go but, I think your dad's right, things did just get a little...complicated...", Bella said with a little disappointment. Edward, on the contrary, couldn't hide his smirk, which Renesme saw.

"I can't believe you guys...", Renesme scoffed, looking especially at her mom with betrayal in her chocolate brown eyes.

"However after we've determined the level of the threat we can talk more." Bella tried to reassure, but Renesme groaned and looked miserable.

"I'm gonna go see what needs helping with", Renesme stood up feeling dejected.

And Jacob who was with them, shrugged saying to Edward mentally, _I'll talk to her_ following her out.

Edward rolled his eyes at that, he was fine with Jacob being around, he had long made his peace with the whole imprinting thing. But as Renesme got older he got a little more irritated with Jacob every time he shared moments or got too close to her.

"You didn't need to shoot her down," Bella thought briefly dropping her mental shield, feeling awful for having disappointed her daughter.

"Bella, please don't fight me on this too," a frustrated Edward said feeling mentally drained.

"Well, maybe I should have!" Bella thought, anger present in the glare she shot Edward. She stood up as well as put up her shield and went to join Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, who seemed to be watching a football match, all except Rosalie who was reading a magazine on car engines. Bella needed to distract herself and seeing as she couldn't relate to the magazine joined the other two. Over the years Bella had gotten even closer to the guys, she didn't involve herself in all their shenanigans but found herself enjoying their presence almost all of the time, at least the time's when they weren't pranking or teasing her.

During all this, Carlisle was in his study preparing for his next shift at the new hospital. He'd found work at a different hospital in Port Angeles just for the summer, so he could be close to the family but not raise suspicion in Forks. He realised he could just not work, Lord knows he was rich enough not too, but thinking about those people who could use his help overwhelmed him. The North Olympic Healthcare Centre was farther but that wasn't anything his Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero, (black model) couldn't solve. Interrupting his prepping with a BUZZ, Carlisle's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen, may I ask to whom I'm speaking to?", he questioned.

"We've landed you are to expect us in 20 minutes Mr Cullen, and I would advise a first aid kit be prepared..." The voice said ending the call.

Carlisle couldn't place the voice but could only assume it was one of the Volturi members. He did note that he sounded tense and in a hurry, so got out his kit, and left to inform the others. When he stepped out of his study he was met by a cautious looking Edward, he nodded at him, reassuring him everything was fine. _It's fine, Edward they've just arrived is all, we're to expect them in 20minutes_.

"Ohhhh I got that...I'm just puzzled as to why they need a first aid kit?!", He disputed, gears shifting in his head.

Carlisle shrugged genuinely at Edward and left to gather the rest of the family that couldn't just read his mind for all this information. "Could everyone gather into the living room!", Carlisle yelled so everyone could hear. Within seconds they all congregated into the living room. Esme stood by Carlisle, in front of everyone, Alice had joined Jasper and put herself on his lap, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch, Edward and Bella stood by the wall facing Carlisle and Jacob and Renesme stood right behind the couch.

"The Volturi have informed me that, our guest will be arriving now", he checked his phone "about 15 minutes from now", he finished.

"That's it ?!" Rosalie asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes that's honestly it", Carlisle replied Rosalie.

"So what's with the first aid kit doc?" Jacob asked, head aimed in direction of the kit.

Carlisle puzzled "it is strange, isn't it? Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to ask seeing as they hung up on me. Though if I could conjure a guess, it would be our guest may need, medical...attention" The room quieted, not that it was noisy before but the silence seemed to intensify after what Carlisle said. Bella grimaced slightly, as she remembered the days of having always required medical attention since she met this family. Jacob also seemed to remember a time when he too was in a state that required medical attention, and Carlisle needed to snap his bones. He shuddered at the thought. Suddenly they were all pulled out of their thoughts by multiple pairs of feet, hissing and howls filling the air.

Jacob face palmed hissing, "I forgot to tell Sam's pack". Instinctively he ran out pulling off his tank top, everyone following him by the time he'd gotten to the front door he was in his cargo shorts, but those came off pretty soon just as he'd shifted, and in the place where Jacob stood, was a 6"00 nay 7"00 ft rusty brown wolf. He took off into the woods with, Jasper, Emmett and Edward catching up to him. They followed the hisses and found two wolves; a dark ashy-brown wolf that almost appeared grey and a reddish-brown wolf with a darker colour on his legs, face and tail both giving chase to a white large red-eyed vampire who the Cullen boys recognised as Felix, and the other male is a black man with red eyes and a muscular build, this was Santiago. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except in Felix's arms was a young girl of about 17yrs of age, she was mostly concealed in Felix's broad arms but she seemed human, no doubt the wolves thought they were kidnapping a human.

Briefly in Edwards mind, he wondered if this was why Carlisle had been asked to retrieve a first aid kit was she hurt by the wolves or the vampires. He was pulled from his thoughts by Jacob ramming into Brady, the ashy-brown wolf, Jacob's collision caused them both to tumble and at this Collin stopped his pursuit and lunged at Jacob, Emmett followed Felix and Santiago while Edward and Jasper went to separate the wolves. Collin snarled as the two Cullen's approached but kept his eyes on Jacob and Brady wrestling. Jasper and Edward tried to approach but Collin growled even more aggressively, they stopped. Edward raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Jacob get off of Brady, so they know we have good intentions!" he hissed.

After some more thrashing and Jasper's help, the two were separated. "Look we were expecting a guest, we just failed to inform you so calm down" he stressed. The wolves were quiet, facing Jacob for an explanation, he got the cue and went behind a tree, he shifted back, his head craned forward from behind the tree.

"Collin, Brady stand down, yeah, this was my bad. I forgot to tell everyone, but hey go tell Sam, will ya?" Jacob told them. They growled but it almost sounded like grumbling as they shuffled and then bounded back to the reservation.

Jacob shifted back and the trio ran back to the house when they reached it. They saw an extremely paranoid Santiago pacing outside the house he almost attacked them, lowering himself into a crouch but stopped when he saw them.

"She's inside the house, with Heidi and Felix", Santiago said not registering their presence.

"Heidi?!", Jasper queried. Edward and Jacob entered the house but Jacob hung back to shift outside, he found his shorts on the porch and grabbed them in his mouth then headed for a nearby tree to shift, after he was human, he headed for the house and couldn't help but notice the stare the black vampire gave him, there was curiosity in his eyes and a little amazement he found.

When Jacob finally entered he was greeted by multiple mouths hitting the floor, their stares all directed at the girl who was carried by the pale, red-eyed Volturi member. He couldn't figure out why they were all staring though, he took a second look at the girl, her hair had a jet black beauty one could get lost in, her eyes framed by long, thick, black lashes were a gorgeous red. She had a straight nose, thin heart-shaped lips - her beauty rivaled that of Renesme's and the other vampire's for that matter...And that's when Jacob came to the conclusion that the other's had long found out, she was too pretty for it to be...not normal...but natural. She resembled a vampire more than any human ever could with her supernatural beauty, slightly pale appearance yet while also having a slight blush to it that none of the vampires he'd ever seen had and when Jacob placed his hand on her his flinch confirmed it all. He thought incredulously, _was that a heartbeat_.


	3. Thoughts

Carlisle was the first to finally realise the girl was hurt. After the initial shock had worn off of him, he happened to be giving the girl a once over and noticed how odd, her arm looked, it looked like something was going to protrude out of her arm, _broken bone_ he thought. His many years of being a doctor had taught him how to detect any skin abnormalities and it helped that he was a vampire, Carlisle moved closer to inspect her arm, crouching as he took her arm in his and was met by a stare of wonder from the girl almost like she didn't just see him move towards her, her head cocked to the side slightly as she watched Carlisle.

He was gentle with her arm for the most part, but then he made the mistake of actually touching the section of her arm that seemed broken; causing her to yelp in pain, rewarding Carlisle with a kick that sent him crashing into the sofa. The Cullen's went to Carlisle's side while Felix sheltered the girl. Emmett and Jasper growled at the girl who was now behind Felix's back, and Felix growled right back.

"Carlisle! dear are you hurt", Esme fretted.

"Carlisle, are you all right?" Edward asked shocked the girl could force him back.

"Grandpa!", Renesme squealed.

"I'm fine, not hurt...just surprised...such a tiny person she seems to pack a punch", Carlisle chuckled.

"my fault by the way not her's...though considering her confusion and reaction she may have a concussion", Carlisle commented using his eyes to ask Felix.

"Unfortunately, that may be the case...she has been acting...unusual", Felix thought stroking his chin.

"Do you mind telling me how she got a concussion!?", Carlisle asked worried a bit.

"If you're implying whether I caused the headache, I did not!", Felix snarled. Why he got so defensive though was everyone else's guess.

"She wasn't hurt by any of us if you were wondering Carlisle" Heidi mused as she sauntered down the stairs, Alice trailing behind her. She'd dropped Adelaide's things in the room they'd provided for her.

"Would you care to say who did then!?" Edward groaned.

Heidi simply smiled, put her fingers to her mouth and then shrugged.

"How can none of you know how she got her arm broken!" Jacob asked irritated.

"An invader?" Edward asked.

"...Yesss...", Felix replied rather perplexed. He finally realised how Edward had known and sighed saying "well isn't that a handy ability right there, anyhow Carlisle I believe this is for you, in it is everything you need to know about her, and this situation". Felix handed Carlisle a rather hefty envelope and nodded as to bid him farewell.

"Well Cullens, always a pleasure..." Felix started.

"You're not even going to stay a bit longer, aren't you supposed to protect her!?",Renesme burst.

"No, we can't have whoever attacked her tracing her location to you, plus, she's in good hands isn't she?" this time Felix used his eyes to ask Carlisle.

"I suppose that's true", Carlisle confirmed.

"Heidi lets get out of here already," he said bored. Though Heidi was already at the door. He squeezed Adelaide's shoulder, feeling almost guilty to be leaving her, "remember what I gave you...only in a time of crisis", he whispered, but that didn't stop everyone else from hearing it. Finally, the trio left. Carlisle came towards her slowly, "may I?", he asked Adelaide. She nodded. He took a second look at her arm, this time the protrusion seemed smaller.

"Oh my...I was afraid this would happen", Carlisle said pained expression in his features.

"What's wrong?", Esme asked.

"Not again!" Edward commented, to everyone's confusion.

"We're going to need to..." he looked at Adelaide talking to her now, "snap your bones, they're healing crooked and out of line". Bella and Jacob gasped at hearing this.

Adelaide didn't really seem to understand what Carlisle had said since she responded, "stop staring at me". A laugh escaped Emmett's lips before he stifled it.

"Jacob, Emmett! (Carlisle said a scolding in his tone) Renesme, Rose and Edward, I'm going to need some help here", Carlisle asked, they all nodded without hesitation. He shook his head as a sort of thanks, then took Adelaide's other hand and led her to his study taking the first aid box with him, he set up a hospital bed and motioned for her to lie on it and she got on though slowly. Everyone who had been called gathered round.

"What do you need from us Carlisle", Rose asked.

"Jacob grab her other arm, Emmett her legs, Rosalie hold her head as gently as you can and Renesme can you offer her support," they all nodded and took positions. Emmett rested his arms on top of her, so she wouldn't realise what he was doing, Jacob eased his hands on to her arms, Rosalie moved her hands to touch her forehead then placed a firm grip on her skull.

"There are going to be two snaps her Ulna and her Radius, then I'm going to set them...", he turned to Esme, "dear can you get a makeshift splint from one of my drawers and hand it to me after I set the bones". She nodded.

"Renesme now would be the time to distract her" Carlisle suggested, Renesme gave Carlisle a thumbs up.

"Hey we never got your name, I'm Renesme and you are?", she asked Adelaide.

"Adelaide?", she said but sounded confused.

Carlisle saw Esme with the makeshift splint in hand so he moved towards Adelaide, her attention was still focused on Renesme, but when Carlisle grabbed her hand she turned in his direction and began to squirm almost immediately everyone that held her seemed to tighten their grip.

"What, wa-wa-wait...whaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!1", she started which then turned to ear-piercing shrieks. Just as Carlisle snapped her radius, she began to resist even harder, stopping only when Rosalie banged her head against the bed's edge. Everyone looked at Rosalie bewildered, "I didn't mean to hurt her, but she was getting on my nerves with all that struggling I just dragged her head back slightly", Rose explained.

However to Carlisle's advantage used her brief unconsciousness to snap her Ulna, that immediately woke Adelaide up, "Esme! the splint" Carlisle called. She handed them to him and after setting the bones right, applied the splint. Then he set arm down, left the room briefly and came back with an ice pack. He handed it to her but she wouldn't take it from him, scepticism in her eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you?", Edward directed at Adelaide her response to that was an eye-roll.

"No, my bones weren't just snapped but it was in your best interest he did that", Edward replied to a oneway conversation that seemed to be going on with the two of them. After awhile Adelaide took the ice pack from Carlisle muttering a silent thankyou to him.

"Now because you're a half-vampire the bone should take a maximum of 10 days to heal. As for that concussion, you could use the ice pack as well as a meal high in proteins, omega-3, and antioxidants should be fine...so...", Carlisle said looking to Esme for help.

"Ohh, well I'd recommend chia seeds for the omega-3, chicken skewers is a nice for the protein and I could add broccoli for the antioxidants," Esme smiled seeming happy to help.

"Renesme, Jacob could you help me?" Esme inquired of the two. They both nodded following Esme out of the study.

"Now! we should all leave Adelaide to get some rest, I'll take you to your room if you don't mind?" Adelaide nodded to at Carlsile bringing herself to a stand.

Carlisle started but was blocked by Alice who had a grin on her face, "If you don't mind Carlisle I'll be the one showing her around," She grabbed Adelaide by the shoulder and steered her up the stairs, they got to her room. It was mostly empty except for her suitcases resting by the wall. She saw a bathroom, connected to her room, and a doubles bed.

"Well sorry we couldn't personalise it but we didn't know your preferences, but hey! when you're ready to decorate I am always available," she smiled. Adelaide couldn't help but smile back at her, she found her smile contagious and genuine.

"Umm, thanks...", Adelaide started but stopped when she realised she didn't get her name.

"Ohh my, completely forgot I'm Alice, Alice Cullen", she said another smile plastered on her face.

"Well thank you Alice", Adelaide smiled back. Alice stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her, and Adelaide made her way to the bed positioning herself so her arm wouldn't be in harms way, and promptly drifted of to sleep. Meanwhile, the Cullens who were all downstairs had convened in the kitchen with a busy Esme and Renesme.

"What could you get from her Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much to be quite honest, it may be the concussion but a lot of her thoughts were jumbled it was hard to get a definitive read off of her", Edward answered.

"Well let's hope this letter has more information," Carlisle said.

He began, "My old friend Carlisle how I wish I could have regaled you with stories about my daughter Adelaide under better circumstances, but life can be unpredictable, so let's start at the beginning...


	4. In the Beginning

"_I suppose this tale begins about a year after the gathering for your darling hybrid granddaughter Carlisle. Honestly, I was curious after Nahuel's anecdote and Renesme's existence there was so much to wonder. I was, you could say giddy at the prospect of having one of my own, at the time, and so I had my brothers sign off on it as well. Caius could honestly care less as could Marcus, so I decided my dear brother in law had join me in this experiment of sorts._

_Recently he's been spiraling into more despair than usual, and while he is still loyal to the Volturi, it is a sorry sight to see him in, after all, he is a part of the image of the Volturi. And as a way to reopen his heart perhaps, I thought it would be vital to his psyche to participate, one should not be so lost in despair after a millennium. With some persuasion, he agreed. Finding the surrogates wasn't hard, but explaining the pregnancy process was definitely troublesome, as telling them the truth would likely be against our laws, and I'm nothing if not fair..."_

"Sure", Emmet muttered unconsciously, everyone in the room stared, Edward's lips twitched upward slightly as if to smile but stopped himself. A few others had a quiet chuckle before Carlisle cleared his throat so as to get their attention.

_"So if the mothers were to survive we promised them a life of immortality, considering the situation. it helped that they were already attracted to our lifestyle, we also agreed to take care of their families financially. We informed them of the risk and liabilities associated with the pregnancy, we had it be a home birth, we outlined their diet during the pregnancy which consisted of human blood bags, as fresh as we could get them, and even had enough time for one prenatal appointment. And worry not Carlisle we didn't coax them in with our natural charms, it was settled by a trusted attorney connection of ours, so all perfectly legal, in the eyes of human society. Needless to say, we found suitable surrogates, the mother of my child was an Italian native, Adelina Lawther, she had fair cream skin, with short ebony black hair, her eyes were a rusty brown, with beautiful lashes surrounding soft eyes, she was about 5'4, had a plump body and smooth skin for a human, a well-rounded face, and chubby cheekbones, thin lips, and an overall, tiny appearance. And Marcus's surrogate was Minnie Sullivan, A fair woman, she had brown curly hair, that was quite messy, she had dropping hazel eyes, large nose, small ears, and narrow lips, framed by a round face, she had strong arms, a bulky torso, and strong legs._

_The surrogates had a room, in one of the lowest levels of the castle, and knowledge of their existence was available only to the most high ranking Volturi members, myself, Marcus, Caius and the wives._ _They were made to stay with us for the duration of the pregnancy, and we'd assigned them rooms._

_And I have to say the pregnancy wasn't kind to them and they lost weight quite quickly, almost like their lives were being sucked out of them gradually, even despite their diet, we thought it might be the blood wasn't fresh enough and had them drink blood fresh from the source, but if anything it might have made them worse, it was like the babies just got hungrier much faster. We even tried giving them human meals, but it wouldn't stay down very long. We doubted they would even make it through the pregnancy. But then we wouldn't be having this, would we?_

_And about a week into the pregnancy I found I could also hear the undeveloped thoughts of the baby, it wasn't anything interesting but it was still progress that showed the pregnancy may have been going well._

_And on the winter of 2007, 29th of December, my daughter Adelaide came into the world, and it was quite an experience, we had a close medical professional come in for the birth, someone who we could trust perform the births and forge birth certificates, and other important documents. Unfortunately, Adelina lost her life that day as well, and I'm sure this worried Minnie as I remember the last few days in the castle she was seemed distraught bordering on depressed, which couldn't have helped her already declining health. And in the winter of 2008, 2nd of January, Didyme came into the world, that was what Marcus would have his child called, and it seemed fitting knowing him. Like he could keep a piece of his dearly departed to live on in his daughter. And the feeling Carlisle, it was love was so sincere I was humbled by it, and it's love that I'm not even sure I understand now."_

"I'm so sorry grandpa, but who's Didyme?", Renesme asked.

"She was Aro's sister as well as Marcus's partner before she was killed. Her death really shook Marcus," Edward answered, Renesme just smiled back at him, whether she was still upset at their previous conversation he couldn't quite tell. She didn't seem to be thinking about it as he searched her thoughts so that was something.

Carlisle continued, _"At the start of their lives we thought that a nanny would be the best course of action to raise these kids, but as they got older the war between themselves and the hunger got chaotic, they would often lose control and hurt humans, mostly their caretakers badly. So Athenodora and Sulpicia volunteered to nurse and mother them. It seemed safer for everyone, and it gave those two something to do which they enjoyed. In the span of a year, the two looked about 5 years of age, their growth spurts were quite random, and made gauging them difficult._

_And as soon as they were old enough to feed on humans by their lonesome successfully, (through which we found that neither of the two were venomous) they were taught to defend themselves. Felix and a few of the guards were responsible for this, they've had a few lessons with Demetri and the other permanent guards. And only the permanent guards, us leaders of the Volturi and the wives knew of the children's existence. And on a day spent with Adelaide I found out that she possessed a wonderful gift, the ability to establish a mental link with another living being, through which both individuals can read the others' thoughts, share feelings, emotions, or memories. She can also act as a telepathic relay, (though the strain of too many minds weakens her, depending on how long she has to hold it). And we've found that if she's bonded to another with gifts, she can borrow or influence them, but if she receives damage while bonded then so does the individual bonded to and vice versa. The problem with hers is easy to see, should whoever she's bonded to die so will she, and she's limited by the number of targets she can bond to._

_And while working with Chelsea one day, Didyme discovered her ability to destroy bonds, The metaphorical kind be it love, friendship or trust. The problem with her ability is upon further observation, severed bonds can be reformed again with time, and she has to require knowledge on the bond between people._

_But enough about them, I'm sure you wish to know about why Adelaide was sent to you, just had to make sure you were all caught up. To be frank an attack was mounted on us, it was calculated and struck against us at a most inconvenient moment so it seems likely that it was intentional. And in the attack, our dear Didyme lost her life, we can't say for sure the children were the targets but we had to take precautions, like sending Adelaide for her protection. It was immediate so surely the criminals are unaware of it._

_Despite what might be thought Marcus hasn't despaired at the thought of what he lost, rather he has renewed energy, a sort of cold burning anger, that aches for justice, as is what will be done to the perpetrators once found, they shall be dealt their due justice. And as one can imagine he is very involved in the case, it is almost strange to see him so resolute._

_Now as she is in hiding might I request, her studies and training, physically and ability-wise go on, while the matter is dealt with. I have no doubt you can educate her further, with your wildly talented family and of your shared inclination to learn. If you require her to change diet then so be it, a small price to pay, though she has fed like our kind since birth...so there's that. Take care dear Carlisle, and take care of Adelaide". _Carlisle finished the letter and no one spoke, not that he couldn't understand why, there was just a lot to unload from that.

"I thought I had felt something, a sort of numbness from her" Jasper seemed to gather.

"She must be hurting, she only just lost someone," Esme said, there was a knowing sorrow in her voice like she could relate to her, probably because she could, she was still in the kitchen the chicken skewers looked about done though, even without having smelt, or looked at it he trusted that Esme had done it perfectly.

"I'm going to take this up to her", Renesme announced as she gestured at the skewers, and left for Adelaide's room, with a few chicken skewers on a plate. Jacob had liberated a few and was happily snacking on them. They'd given her a spare room on the third floor stripping it of anything that made the room feel used. True it was bare now, but she would get the chance to decorate. He folded up the handwritten letter and dropped it on the nearest surface, and decided he accompany Renesme to see Adelaide.

"I think I'll go with you just to check on her," Renesme smiled, she loved how thoughtful and great of a doctor her grandfather could be. The two went up almost positive, the rest had or would follow them, he turned but no one moved, _ah just as well_, he thought, _their ears might follow us_. He saw a slight smirk from Edward that seemed to agree with him. The two went up and Carlisle tapped ever so slightly on the door, they heard a dragged moaning and shuffling from the other side before the door opened, and in front of them was Adelaide, hand still in her splint the Volturi robes she came in were on, and not much else could be seen under it. Her dazzling red eyes were tired and puffy, as if she had been crying, Carlisle could see what Jasper meant she looked unfeeling in the way one might be when there was a torrent of sadness on verge of hitting her.

"Chicken skewers thought you might be hungry" Renesme offered, there was an odd sort of pause like Adelaide was debating whether to take it before, she decided to and then looked at Carlisle next expectantly, Carlisle soon got it and asked, "Right I wanted to check up on you, are you feeling any different, worse...". She took a breath before she replied, "Well I still feel like I have a concussion, I guess a headache, there was dizziness before but that's clearing up, concentrating is still hard to do...look I'm sorry can I get some rest, I'm feeling really wiped, but thank you for the food, and everything else..." Adelaide said raising the plate, as she edged a bit farther into the room, he could hear the weariness and maybe a slight irritation in her voice, but beyond that he could also see her longing to be alone.

"Of course, and if you can help it eat as much as you can and apply the ice pack to your head a few minutes at a time. If you need anything you can call on Esme and myself...", "I'm available as well", Renesme added "we're right across from you. Have a goodnight Adelaide", Carlisle managed to include before she closed the door. Renesme and Carlisle exchanged a look that said, maybe we could try again later.

He signaled for Renesme to follow him back down to the others, they had been listening, as Rosalie fumed, "I understand the need to be alone but that was a little too hasty, no tact", adding an eye roll. "Babe", Emmet cautioned.

"Well, you must understand her need for space, Rosalie. Now it is quite late so we can all turn in, or go about our own business, I for one know that I have some preparation for work," Carlisle said, heading for the study he had the letter in his hand, he was going to make sure he kept it under lock and key. It was late now and he had somethings he needed to look over at the hospital. The rest of the Cullens dispersed, Bella, Edward, Renesme, and Jacob made for the cottage. Rosalie stayed where she was continuing her earlier magazine, while Emmett turned on the TV, channel surfing, and Alice dragged Jasper with her to the library.


	5. The Grieving Process

Adelaide had spent the next week locked in her room, she was grateful to the Cullens giving her space, no one trying too hard to force her to socialize, Esme and Renesme seemed to be the only one's coming in, Carlisle didn't come in as much as they did but from what he told her, that was because he worked at a semi far hospital, and Renesme and Esme mostly came to give her food and take out the previous meal of which she wouldn't eat much, which was part her not being used to solids as well as her loss that made her lose her appetite. They'd tried to communicate with her but she couldn't entertain them for long. And when Carlisle noticed her not eating he went to check up on her, claiming as a doctor, though she could also see it as someone bordering on concerned, but apart from that everyone tried their best to give her space.

She barely had a handle on her feelings as it was without them having her talk about it, which was even more uncomfortable as they were strangers to her. She would say though she was grateful for the concussion, but only because it was a wall her feeling could hide behind. With the concussion, she would occasionally suffer from memory loss about the tragedy that would allow her moments of reprieve, but just as fast the memories of what she lost would come back and cripple her with despair, or cause spasms of anger that threatened to make their marks on her surroundings, but then she would remember that she couldn't do that to Cullen's home.

She remembered when her father had told her about the Cullen's, they had come up when he was telling her about other hybrids like herself, so about as often as she would ask. Being with them now they weren't quite so...so, she had to take a breather before she continued even reminiscing hurt. anyway, they weren't quite so threatening as he'd made them out to be, though she hadn't had much interaction with them when she had first arrived, she could easily place most of them. There was the blond, gorgeous female Rosalie, easy, then there was the huge and muscular one with curling brown hair, Emmett, Rosalie's mate. Then the tiny female who looked like a pixie, with deep black hair she'd confirmed as Alice, the lean and tall blond male with collar-length hair she'd identified as Jasper. There was the woman with straight dark brown hair and a wide forehead, this was Bella, and a man with bronze hair and high cheekbone, on a sharp angular face, this was Edward, Bella's mate, it wasn't hard to know which was their daughter, Renesme had her father's bronze hair and had chocolate eyes, there was a russet skinned guy with dark eyes that she didn't know but left it alone. And then there was the doctor Carlisle, and his wife Esme, not really sure why, but Adelaide had those two committed to memory.

She also remembered her father telling her about the Cullen's dietary lifestyle which sounded disgusting, and slightly beneath her to be honest, especially when there was perfectly good human blood to be had, fresh or otherwise. She figured they'd get onto her about that soon and it didn't help that she was starting to get hungry a luxury she had more than taken for granted at the Volturi. While she could digest human food it had never been her goto choice, she wasn't used to it being her daily meal only as very rare occasion snacks, her being content alot of the time. Besides the meals she ate recently hadn't been staying down, since her first night she'd tried the skewers that Renesme had brought and she remembered them tasting chewy and hard to swallow, no offense to whomever cooked said meal, she had no doubt it tasted good, from smell alone it would be perfect by human standards but the taste was like over seasoned chewy flesh which she could only compare to the feeling of feeling the meat around the person she'd drink blood from, and she couldn't help but treat the meat the same, thick and in the way of the real delicacy, except there was no delicacy within the skewers, not to her anyhow. And the middle of the night she'd woken up to exude the contents of her stomach. She hated this feeling of hunger, unlike the burning ache for blood a normal vampire might feel when hungry as she'd been told, she had more of a shriveling in pain stomach that hunkered for human blood. Her just mildly starving made her irritable or agitated at best, her without blood for long periods of time, she didn't want to find out, honestly though, Adelaide didn't care that she was starving, hell, she felt starving was her getting it easy after failing epically to protect Didi. She did care however if it bothered the Cullen's, so she just had to suck it up, till she'd acquired taste for...ugh...food, no matter how many vomit filled nights it would take.

* * *

Giving Adelaide space wasn't too hard, after the other day, Jacob had to tell his pack and Sam's about the new vampire. His pack was just Seth, Embry, and Quil since Leah had left the reservation after having graduated from community college, wanting to "start her life" to quote her. He, Embry and Quil had all started working at a mechanics a few ways from the reservation but close enough to home, they worked reasonable hours so they all still hung out, and Seth in an effort to be there for the pack had taken a gap year before heading off to college, he's taken up some odd jobs so Jacob and the others still see him around. Thanks to their relative absence there was no one poking in his head for answers, he knew eventually they could find out but he figured why try to fix something that ain't broken. He did tell Sam's pack as much as he could, a hybrid vampire would be staying with the Cullen's for a while, and she wouldn't be causing trouble, that was it. Though they dissolved the treaty that kept the Cullens out of the reservation years ago, due to Jacob's relationship to Renesme, the Cullen's made no move to come to the reservation, maybe Bella but even that was occasional. They kept to their side and Sam's pack kept to theirs.

Speaking of the other Cullen's; Alice with Jasper and others who had come to join her, like Bella and Emmett in the 'library' had been researching the grieving process so they could help Adelaide should she be ready to talk, they'd seen lots of tips that would surely help with Adelaide. But none wanted to be the most prepared than Alice to make the girl feel welcome, for reasons unknown to everyone but Jasper and probably Edward, she knew what it felt like for one's life to change so drastically and have not a clue where it was heading, though Alice didn't remember her human life, the gap it left in her mind could be daunting at times and while Alice had the fortune of having her foresight ability that made life clearer for her and allowed her to move forward, Adelaide didn't. The poor girl had ended up with the Cullen's on bad circumstances, grief, and loneliness which Alice imagined didn't pair well. Not that the rest of the Cullen's weren't quite as motivated, having lost someone dear to them during the years past. Renesme for one was glad to have someone of like physiology around and someone closer in age. Jasper hated the idea for someone so young to suffer from grief, the soldier in him. Emmett was curious more than anything, and despite Rosalie's initial irritation would help the girl as asked by her family. Bella had once too been an outsider of the family and knew alienation was not the way to approach the girl, and having a hybrid daughter of her own twisted her conscience a bit.

Carlisle had finally given the all clear for her concussion, and her arm had healed faster than he'd thought so that was good too. And at around the beginning of the second week Adelaide finally left her room, she couldn't stand another minute of being cooped up with her thoughts or food. The house that seemed hushed for the past few days since her arrival had become less hushed as she left her room, and awfully bright which made her flinch every time she crossed a window, a habit produced from living with full-fledged vampires one's whole life who lived in a castle with thick curtains that filtered almost no sunlight. She found a library filled with her fellow inhabitants, Alice, her mate Jasper, Bella, and Emmett on computers somewhat absorbed in their research, she had to clear her throat to get their attention, they all turned and it was Emmett who replied, "Woah, thought it was Renesme coming out of your room, what with the beating heart and all" adding a chuckle. Adelaide tried a playful smile herself but still couldn't quite put her heart into it.

"Well, I just thought I should get some fresh air...been cooped up in there alot with...", Adelaide took a few deep breaths before continuing, "my thoughts, but I felt introductions were in order, it now feels rude to not have already done so, what with living in your house, eating your food without payment of some sort".

"Please you don't need to feel in debt to us", Esme said from behind Adelaide, having found her way up during the conversation. Adelaide guessed she must have heard her leave her room.

"While it's true we aren't your family, you aren't a burden and have no need to feel like you owe us, we know you're grie...", Esme started but thought better of bringing up the girls' very recent loss, the guilt and uncertainty apparent in the way her eyes wouldn't meet Adelaide's. Since she wasn't doing much to hide it, Adelaide tried to assure her, "No disrespect, but none of you have to make talking about Didi weird...yes it's been painful and I understand it's out of respect for my loss, and I'm thankful don't get me wrong the space was good at first, but honestly, I've done the whole crying and space thing and quite frankly, it's depressing and that's not how she'd want me to be"

The Cullen's couldn't help but stare in silence which wasn't helping Adelaide's mind from spiraling, had she already ruined her first impression, even if this wasn't really their first impression of her, would they yell, shame her or just continue to sit in silence, which is why it was amazing when Esme said what she said next, "so what do you need?", and from what Adelaide could hear this wasn't the voice of someone who needed to be careful with their words around her, but someone who had heard her, and wanted to listen. The Cullen's might not have known it but, Adelaide's mind and heart felt a little bit lighter then.

"I don't know...change...", she chuckled her voice starting to shake, already mentally drained from thinking about her late sister, the thought that maybe now most importantly she would have to get used to the new reality that Didi wouldn't be in her life anymore.

"How much change are we talking? Total personality change, wardrobe change?...", Alice asked, she'd wouldn't have to ask normally, but with Adelaide this was uncrossed territory, so she had to be careful, for whatever reason her foresight wouldn't help with her in the long term and had to start with a good foundation in order for the relationship with the young girl to work. At the wardrobe question, Bella facepalmed, Esme's face got all concerned, and Adelaide felt immediately self-conscious, as someone who dressed practically and always wore robes, she never felt the need to dress up for anyone who would never see anything but the cloak, and besides she thought she dressed rather well.

"What's wrong with my attire?", Adelaide asked her voice almost at a whisper as her face flushed slightly.

"No disrespect but, your tastes are quite gothic and...maybe dark for Fork's environment", Alice seemed to explain to Adelaide.

Upon closer inspection, her current attire was a black long sleeved button up shirt with, a black knee length skirt, she realized Alice might have a point, she knew her wardrobe was almost entirely filled with black clothes but that was more out of living with the Volturi, and if she felt honest her everything could use a change but baby steps, plus they'd had more contact with the people it would be safe to assume she knew what she was talking about.

"I could understand if my clothes need a change", Adelaide stated. Alice wasted no time, one second she was in her seat talking to Adelaide, and the next she was dragging Bella and Adelaide for her car, "Oh Adelaide! We're going to have sooo much fun, wait till I show you a mall! Have you been to a mall before?! ", Alice continued to gush as she led the two girls. Adelaide was quite surprised the small female had the strength to drag her.

So Alice, Bella and Adelaide made their way to the garage where they entered Alice's sleek car, Bella looked inconvenienced but tried not to show it and before they entered her car, Adelaide asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?! Does Carlisle know of this? Can we...well I just leave the house?!".

"Well, the weather's fine, and I'm sure Carlisle will understand, we're going shopping", Alice reasoned, as if shopping explained everything. But Adelaide couldn't shrug off the knot of fear/anxiety at leaving the house, maybe it was the fact that everything was too new or she hadn't been out since the attack but Adelaide's panic just kept rising "Can we ask...please?", a slight tremble in her voice.

Bella looked from the anxious Adelaide to the ever active Alice, Bella could tell something was bothering her but didn'twant to jump to any conclusions, Alice looked at Bella who motioned for her to do it, but before she got her phone out Esme entered the garage with Rosalie in tow, "It's fine for you to go Adelaide, I can personally vouch for you that's it's fine to go, also I thought Rosalie should go with us".

"Oh yah! This will be fun, won't it gals?!", Alice beamer once again, and Adelaide had to admit with permission now, she felt slightly better at leaving. But only slightly, even she knew four vampire women were no slouched, they were capable off coming out of a fight okay, but there was still that knot of uncertainty.

"Don't think just do", Adelaide quietly whispered under her voice.

"Fine but I'm taking my car there, I also have to pick Renesme up from the reservation, might as well make a girls trip out of this", Rose said heading for her car, Esme following her. And they headed for Port Angeles.


End file.
